A Great Surprize Or Not for New Years
by samanthanjack16
Summary: Samantha tells Jack something he was not really happy to hear will it rip them apart of bring them all closer?


_**Samantha, Jack, Hannah, and Finn went to time square to watch the ball drop for year 2011 on the way Hannah and Finn walked slow to Samantha and Jack can talk and most likely kiss and what not. **_

_**Samantha walked with her head on Jack shoulder and her arms raped around his him as also she was very uneasy to them him her news. "I'm going to have to tell him sometime before I start showing Oi, I'm in trouble I'm only sixteen weeks in." She thought as they walked she let Hannah and Finn spend time together for not even being she sister she really cared a lot about her son that made her happy a lot, Kate was just the same. Knowing she was going to be moving in with them after January sometime. **_

_**Jack noticed how she was for about three weeks she's been eating light food, waking up at night a running to the bathroom, and just not really herself. "I hope she is alright and not freaking out knowing that Kate is going to join them after January I have to find out." Jack thought to himself. **_

_**They were silently walking and now Jack had to ask the question that has been bugging him for weeks now. "Hey Sam… are you alright I mean you look distant every since Marie called and told me Kate was going to be moving in with us after January…. What is it? Are you alright with it? Did I do something wrong please tell me!?!?" Jack said freaking a bit. **_

_**Samantha was shock by him notice anything and about how he said what he said. Now she had to tell him before she would have to drink beer. "Hun it has nothing to do with you or Kate moving in with us I'm happy it's just…" She trailed off thinking of what she was going to say. **_

_**Jack noticed and said "It's just what?" He asked **_

_**Sam had to say but was going to go around it a bit so she said "Jack do you still want a family with me?" now she was scared of the answer she was sure he would leave her. **_

_**Jack thought about it for a bit and just said "Yes I still want a family with you and you know that I was here for you when Brian left on Finn's first birthday right in front of everyone didn't I." He was wondering what this was about now he was not in the mood for her games. **_

_**Samantha knew he was right and just let it slip "Jack I'm pregnant." **_

_**Low and behold Hannah and Finn were right behind them now as far as she thought and Finn opened his mouth and said " Mama what pregnant mean?" **_

_**Hannah was WOWED out she was going to be a sister again sweet she thought. **_

_**Jack at the moment was shocked and had stopped at what she said dead in his tracks. But before he could say anything Finn asked the question which he was wondering how a three year would want to know this. **_

_**Sam answered her son's question "It means Mommy is going to have a baby and you are going to have a brother or sister in some months time okay hun!" Sam said **_

_**Jack final piped in "Samantha…Hunny do you think we can have another baby I mean I love Finn to death but I don't think I'm ready to be a father again will not yet anyhow I don't think we are ready we have Kate coming and we living in a very small apartment as is?" **_

_**Samantha got mad at that and now she was going to either start a fight or just leave him she was not going to give up her child at all she loved her children no matter what so she just said "Jack I'm not getting rid of this baby and if you don't want to be apart if it life fine but I'm leaving and I'm taking my son with me and as for you and me right now I can't be near you!" She yelled as she moved away from him and toke Finn from Hannah and said bye as she was leaving them. **_

_**Jack now had some balls and said "Fine leave but one thing we still live together and what you are going to through me, Hannah, and Kate out on the street!" He knew he was testing waters and she would get really pissed and not just make him sleep on the couch he was in deep shit for saying that but it was heat of the moment. **_

_**Samantha turned and if looks can kill he would be dead twenty times over. And her responses was something she was now going to leave him with his daughter on the street going to Time Square. So she said it "Jack if you don't want to be apart of my life and my children than I can't live with you I'm going to go to "your" apartment and I'm getting my things and my son's Jack I can't believe you and I really don't want to see you anymore Monday I'm going to get a transfer and I'm leaving. Bye Jack it was a good run and great well it lasted." After that she was gone with her son. **_

_**Hannah was pissed off at her father now she was really pissed off and she said " Dad I can't believe you! She just said the greatest news and you have to be against it for what? I hope she does not live with Finn and my little brother of sister because if she does..!" Hannah stopped their and let it hang in the air. **_

_**Jack now was shocked Hannah was mad because he didn't want anymore children give or take he loves his girls and Finn to death but a new baby he couldn't do it could he she was now fighting with his self. And he just said "Hannah Don't you dare treat me that way I am your father! And we can't take having that many mouths to feed and everything else! If she leaves and takes Finn what are you going to do HUH! What are you going to do? Tell me?" Jack yelled back. **_

_**Hannah just said "I'm going with her and nothing you can do to stop me I really thought you were a great father now though I can't look at you! I'm going to find Samantha and Finn and talk to her." With that she left and went to go find them and fast. **_

_**Jack was surprised by this a lot now he was going to lose his daughter and Samantha over this baby he better think and fast. **_

_**Meanwhile Samantha and Finn got to the apartment and Samantha was in tears as she was packing hers and her son's things she already booked a motel room and told them not to give the number to anybody and they said okay. **_

_**Finn who didn't get it asked "Mommy why are you crying?" **_

_**Sam just looked at him and hugged him tight and whispered "Baby mommy is crying because he hurt mommy's feels." **_

_**Finn just hugged her and said "Well I hope he never does it again. I'm mad at him now very mad!" **_

_**Sam smiled at her sons words. **_

_**It took her twenty minutes to pack knowing she and Finn had very little because of it was in a storage unit. She wrote a note for Hannah that said **_

'_**Hannah, **_

_**I'm sorry that our time of getting to know either was cut short I had a great time and I wish we had more I'm taking Finn and I'm going to most likely leave the state I hope Kate knows that I would have loved to know her. **_

_**If you want to see Finn I will leave you a picture of him so you have him around whenever you want. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Samantha, Finn, And the baby'**_

_**Sam left the note and I picture of Finn on Hannah's bed and she was off in a cab. **_

_**Meanwhile Hannah tried getting through the street's packed with people on it to watch the ball drop. **_

_**About twenty minutes after Samantha and Finn left she made it home and when she opened the door all hope was lost Samantha's and Finn's things were gone, She still looked in every room and was more upset when she read her note and saw a picture of Finn under it. Now she just didn't know what to do she already misses them both and she was very angry at her father.**_

_**Hannah grabbed her cell phone and called Samantha's phone and when she would answer that hurt her more she really like Samantha and Finn she thought of as her brother. **_

_**She grabbed her cell phone and keys and left trying to find where they could be. **_

_**Meanwhile Jack was alone and started thinking really thinking as he rushed after Samantha, Finn, And Hannah he couldn't lose them but he didn't mean what he said either he really hurt them all now he was going to pay the price if the didn't get home soon. He tried Samantha and Hannah's phone but either would pick up now he was scared he would lose them forever. **_

_**He got back to the apartment just as Hannah was leaving well more like knocked into her. **_

_**Jack pulled Hannah to her feet and said " Hannah where are they? Why wouldn't you answer your phone? And why are you crying?" Jack was now scared a bit Hannah was crying and running out of the apartment what happened? **_

_**Hannah look at her father and just handed him the note and his eyes were wide as he read it: **_

'_**Hannah,**_

_**I'm sorry that our time of getting to know either was cut short I had a great time and I wish we had more I'm taking Finn and I'm going to most likely leave the state I hope Kate knows that I would have loved to know her. **_

_**If you want to see Finn I will leave you a picture of him so you have him around whenever you want. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Samantha, Finn, and the baby' **_

_**Now Jack knew he messed up big time Samantha may take Finn and their and leave the state that wasn't good at all. **_

_**Hannah now told him " I was going to check everywhere for them I don't want to lose them I miss them already. God why did you do that? Now I lost my little brother and maybe my new brother or sister. And I lost someone who helped me a lot." Hannah was in tears at the this point her sobs grew louder an louder. **_

_**Jack was shocked at her calling Finn her brother but knew what he had to do now he had to find his family before they leave. **_

_**Meanwhile Samantha and Finn made it to their Hotel room. **_

_**When Samantha checked in she paid cash, and check her message on her phone Jack had called about fifteen times and Hannah had left her a message but she just deleted the message not even listening to it and made sure that when they called they can't reach her instant of her voicemail that got out of service instead. **_

_**Samantha feed Finn, gave him a bath, and read him a story before sleep over took them both. **_

_**5 hours after Jack and Hannah ran into either they were looking for Samantha and Finn. **_

_**Jack tried calling Samantha but got out of service dial tone each time. Now Jack was scared she wasn't really leaving him was she NO SHE COULDN'T? COULD SHE? Jack was sad and depressed. Jack was now going to ask Hannah a question now. " Hey Hannah… What would you say if we find them and I asked Sam to marry me?" There he said it.**_

_**Hannah stop dead in her tracks and looked at him and smiled widely "Dad of you do ask her make you also tell her you want that baby because she wants it and so do I." She had to say that. **_

_**Jack just smiled and said " Oh I want that baby too, I should have keep my mouth shut and just say what I feel and ask her to marry me that's what I was going to do tonight. But I fucked up and got scared and now I lost Samantha, Finn, and my son or daughter and almost you too….Hey I have an idea let go to my work and look for the history huh?" **_

_**Hannah now was sad " Yeah let go find our family!" was all she could say. **_

_**15 minutes after Jack asked if it was Okay he marry Sam. **_

_**Jack and Hannah walked into his work and started searching for anything. **_

_**5 hours and 15 minutes later at the Hotel **_

_**Samantha had booked two flight for the next morning to go to California the flight was at 11:30 pm so they could eat and what not. **_

_**Samantha also got a hotel room waiting for her they were going to go to Orange County in California to go to the Kids show there at the Orange County Fairgrounds. She looked it up and while she wanted her son happy. **_

_**Samantha though didn't think and used her credit card. **_

_**6 hours at the office **_

"_**Hey Hannah how do you feel like going to California to get our Family back?" **_

_**Hannah eyes went wide " You mean she's leaving to California? Did you book us a flight on the same plane?" Hannah asked **_

_**Jack smiled and nodded that's all he could do right now. **_

_**The next day at 11:30pm **_

_**Samantha and Finn got to the airport and found seats once checking in. **_

_**Finn was all happy and he said in the sweetest of tones " Mommy can we go to Disneyland I want to meet Mickey Mouse?" **_

_**Samantha looked at her baby boy and smiled " Yes we can go to Disneyland?" **_

_**And Samantha didn't have time to look around but Finn saw two people he knew and ran over to them yelling " Hannah and Meaner!" **_

_**Samantha at the sound of Hannah's name looked up and seen them coming her way. She called for her son " Finn baby come here I don't want you to get lost!!" Finn stop dead in his little track and ran back to his mother. **_

_**Jack and Hannah were happy to find them but when Samantha called Finn back and then got their things and started walking away they both were worried now. **_

"_**Samantha! Come On Sam I didn't mean it!" Jack yelled out to her but she kept walking and went to get her flight. **_

"_**Samantha! Come on talk to me!" Jack tried again but nothing. **_

_**Once Samantha was on the plane and Finn was by the window Samantha was glad to be away from Jack she didn't want to hear it he hurt her and she was done. **_

_**Hannah who knew they all where seated right near one another was going to talk to her first and than her Father. **_

_**Once Hannah and Jack were on the plane Hannah had the seat right next to Samantha so Sam was stuck in between her son and her. Jack was seated in front of them. **_

_**When they went to their sits Samantha had her eyes closed resting and Finn was looking out the window. **_

_**Hannah took that chance to talk to her " Samantha! Hey you awake or are you mad at me too?" Hannah asked. **_

_**Samantha Jumped at the sound of her name. **_

_**Hannah noticed and said " Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Please talk to me!" she pleaded. **_

_**Samantha sighed "Hannah what are you doing here? Go back to your father! And I'm not mad at you okay I just need to get away from your father okay nothing against you!" Samantha said as she eyed Hannah. **_

"_**Samantha!! Please don't leave please!! Just talk with him and sort things out." Hannah said feeling slightly hurt. **_

" _**Hannah I can't stand being in New York at the moment your father hurt me and I can't deal with seeing him at all. So I'm taking my son and we are leaving for a bit I will talk to you later just go back and be with your father okay!" Samantha was more than hurt but she wouldn't admit it to anyone. **_

_**Finn was now a little upset by what his mother said. Now he was going to say something. " Hannah tell Meaner I don't like him anymore he made my mommy cry, and hurt her feelings!" and than Finn turned around and looked out the window. **_

_**Meanwhile Jack listened to what was said and when Finn called him a Meaner his heart broke some and than when he heard Samantha was crying he felt ever worse now and knowing she doesn't want to see him right now hurt too. **_

_**So Jack toke this chance to talk to her. "Samantha I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I said those things about our baby I didn't mean it I was scared and shocked!" Jack said turning around to face her. **_

_**Samantha was shocked he was on the plane at all. She just looked at him tear rimming in her eyes. **_

_**Finn looked up at him and was now mad that he was here and hugged his mother protectively. **_

_**Samantha found her voice "Why are you here? What you do want any regrets? Jack I can't stand you right now. I'm upset and hurt that you want to get rid of "MY" baby!" she than hugged Finn as he hugged her. **_

_**Hannah wanted to cry her dad really fucked up big this time. **_

_**Hannah now wanted to say something and she did "Samantha you have to hear his side to. I can see he hurt you and believe me it hurt when he told you that. Sam please give him one last chance PLEASE I promise you won't be disappointed!" Hannah had started crying as she begged she knew Samantha would give in if she cried she always did. **_

_**Samantha just looked down at her stomach and thought about it. Finn looked at Hannah and moved from his seat to give her a hug. Jack looked hopeful. **_

_**Samantha final looked up and meet Jack eyes and said " How do I know you really do want this? How do I know you won't hurt me again this is the third time jack. I really hope you thought about what you want." and with that she closed her eyes as she was going to cry. **_

_**Jack looked at her and said simply " I wouldn't be here if I didn't.." **_

_**She looked up at that and smiled through her tears and said " I guess not. Jack I'm going to give you one more chance and you first got to earn back the trust of my son he's not happy with you." she said as Finn went to hug his mother again. **_

_**Jack nodded and said " Hey buddy I know I hurt your mommy but I still love her and you and her new brother or sister.. But I want to ask you something…." Jack paused this was his way of asking Sam to marry him. Jack started again " Will you mind if your mommy and me got married?" **_

_**Samantha looked up at him surprised and flattered. As Finn looked at him and than Hannah and Samantha and final said " Only if you don't hurt my mommy EVER you can!" And he smiled. **_

_**Samantha and Jack looked at either and he final spoke " I don't plan on it! So Samantha will you marry me?" he looked so hopeful **_

_**Samantha just nodded. She lost her voice. **_

_**And that was that. Till **_

_**Eight and a half months later **_

_**The wedding happened two months after Kate moved in she was happy that they got were going to get married and also she was going to have a little brother or sister. **_

_**Samantha and jack went to Vegas and got married Samantha was five months into her pregnancy and didn't want to have a big wedding. Jack couldn't care. Finn started trusting Jack again slowly. **_

_**Now was the big day Samantha woke up at 4:30 am when her water broke. She was screaming when the contractions hit her full force and when the got their she was rushed to delivery. **_

_**Delivery Room **_

"_**Samantha on the count of three push." Her doctor told her. Than he started counting "One….Two….Three" **_

_**Samantha started pushing when he go to three. **_

"_**Oh god this hurts" Samantha groaned at the pain. **_

"_**That's it Samantha come on honey you can do it" Jack said softly **_

"_**God get this out of me" Samantha yelled. **_

" _**Okay Samantha I want you to stop pushing for a bit so you can have energy for the last push the head is almost out." Her doctor said. **_

_**Samantha stopped and took some breaths she has been at this for longer than she was with her son and god she didn't remember this much pain. **_

"_**Okay Samantha start pushing" the doctor said **_

"_**God help me" Samantha groaned again. **_

_**And right when she said that the baby was freed from her tired body. **_

"_**It's a girl!" The doctor said as she cleaned out the babies mouth and washed her off. **_

_**Samantha and Jack were happy they have a their baby here **_

"_**What are you going to name her?" the doctor asked **_

_**Both Samantha and Jack looked at their angel and said at the same time "Faith Angel Elizabeth Malone" **_

"_**Well she's beautiful and she looks and she weighted in at 5 pounds and 6 ounces." Everyone smiled at that. **_

_**The End or is it you Choose **_

_**Leave comments please**_


End file.
